


New Beginnings

by hernameinthesky



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: The past three days have been one impossible thing after another, and at this point Sonya has become numb to it. Guilt, grief, confusion, joy, terror - all have been crushed down under a veneer of calm so that she can deal with the problem at hand. Right now, that’s making sure Rose gets into this hotel, so she’s thinking about the next stage - finding a place the rest of them can stay safely while Rose goes in - as she climbs out of the car.And then she sees him.Sonya’s perspective of her reunion with Mikhail.
Relationships: Sonya Karp/Mikhail Tanner
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For the ‘reunion’ square on my Trope Bingo card.

The past three days have been one impossible thing after another, and at this point Sonya has become numb to it. Guilt, grief, confusion, joy, terror - all have been crushed down under a veneer of calm so that she can deal with the problem at hand. Right now, that’s making sure Rose gets into this hotel, so she’s thinking about the next stage - finding a place the rest of them can stay safely while Rose goes in - as she climbs out of the car.

And then she sees him.

He’s thinner and paler than he was before, like he doesn’t spend much time in the sun anymore, but his aura... how many hours had she spent studying it? She could pick him out of a crowd using only that rich green as a guide, the flashes of vital red leading her straight to him. His nobility, passion and strength literally shining out of him. 

And all those emotions she’s worked so hard to contain rush through her, overwhelming in their intensity, the kind of overwhelming she did the unthinkable to get away from... But when she falls into his arms she feels as though he’s taken them on, supporting her spirit as well as her body, lending her his strength not just willingly but joyfully. Here in his arms, she’s finally safe.

_It’s you, it’s you, it’s you._

He chants the words, gazing at her as if she’s the sun and the moon and the stars and everything beautiful in the world. Tears blur her vision and she tries to wipe them away, unwilling to lose him for even a second. How could she have failed that trust? 

“Mikhail- I’m sorry- I’m so sorry-”

“It doesn’t matter.” His kiss is so gentle, so familiar. Sonya could sink into that kiss and live there. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except that we’re together again.”

She can’t stop the storm of sobs after that, clutching him to her, feeling as though she needs him more than air. She doubts he knows the whole story, doubts even those who knew about their relationship had thought enough of it to tell him, and so she’’ll have to tell him. He’ll eventually have to know every horror she has committed. He’ll have to know that she still has no idea how to control the spirit. That in three days she’s already used it again, felt that irresistible rush. But she knows they’ll get through this. Maybe it’s irrational, but she right now she feels that as long as they're together she’ll have the strength to resist the magic just to keep that joy in his eyes.

He’s saying something to the others and she tries to calm down enough to hear him, breathing in deeply the familiar scent of him. She’d lost the spirit madness as a Strigoi, but she’d lost this too. That had been her mistake - she hadn’t understood that these impossible, ecstatic, loving moments are worth all the bad. She smiles up at him.

“You’ve given me my world back,” he says, voice thick with emotion, eyes coming back to her again and again even as he tries to focus on the group behind them.

“I’m so happy for you,” Rose says softly, “and I want you to have this, to just enjoy this right now. But I have a favour. One more favour.”

Sonya meets Mikhail’s gaze and that old understanding flashes between them. He knows Rose’s penchant for impossible plans and that he’s checking with her that she thinks this one is a winner. She nods, and that’s enough for him. 

“I figured that’s why he brought me here.”

She looks around, startled to see that another young man has joined their party. Or has been there all along. It’s a testament to her feelings upon seeing Mikhail that she hadn’t noticed him sooner, because as soon as she notices him she feels the prickling sensation of another spirit user. So strange. She’d felt so alone for so long, and in a matter of days it’s been confirmed that Vasilisa specialises in spirit and she’s met two others as well. This one doesn’t look dangerous though. He’s smiling sweetly at them, as though their reunion is as touching to him as it is to Rose.

“I need you to get me into the hotel where the Alchemists are staying,” Rose says.

Mikhail’s face falls. “Rose... I can’t get you into that place,” he says regretfully. “You being this close to Court is dangerous enough.”

Rose is already showing him the bracelet Sonya charmed for her earlier. “I’ll have a disguise. They won’t know it’s me. Is there a reason you’d have to see the Alchemists?”

He smoothes Sonya’s hair absently, expression thoughtful. She loves that expression on him, can almost see him turning over the problem in his head, searching for weak spots and loopholes.

“They’ll have guardians near their rooms. We could probably pass ourselves off as relief,” he says slowly.

“If it’s too different from their scheduled shift change, it’ll raise eyebrows... but hopefully you’ll have long enough to get in and find out what you need,” Dimitri says. “The guardians are probably more worried about the Alchemists getting out than other guardians getting in.”

Mikhail’s mouth becomes firm and he nods decisively. “Absolutely. So it’s you and me, Rose?” 

“Yup. The fewer, the better. Just enough to question Sydney and Ian. I guess everyone else waits here.”

His arms tighten and he down looks at her, not indecisive, but anxious all the same. She rises onto her tiptoes and kisses his cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promises.


End file.
